


Lucky

by Neko_Dakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Musician Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Dakara/pseuds/Neko_Dakara
Summary: Just an idea from a friend. I took it with their permission and made this crap.Barista/Musician AU





	Lucky

Barista/Musician AU (Klance)

Third person POV

'Ding!' The bell on the door rang. Keith walked into the shop, immediately getting engulfed in a sweet aroma. He gripped the strap of his guitar case as he walked further into the seemingly deserted coffee shop. 

Lance, knowing that Keith would be there at that time, beamed at him. As Keith took a seat in the corner, Lance follows and places a fresh cup of latte in front of him. 

"What's cooking, good-looking?" Lance smirks at Keith, pulling up a chair and sitting on the opposite side of Keith. 

Keith rolled his eyes as usual and sipped on his coffee, taking out his music sheet and straed working on it.

"Aw, don't ignore me, babe," Lance threw him a wink.  
Keith scoffed.

"Don't play hard to get, I know you love me."

"Shut up, Lance. I'm trying to work."

Lance chuckled and continued to observe Keith silently, admiring his out-dated yet still good-looking mullet, his pretty purple eyes, his-- 

"Would you stop being a creep and stop looking at me?" Keith growled, interrupting his train of thoughts. 

"Ah, fine fine, I'll be at the counter if you need me. Those coffees don't brew themselves, ya know?"  
Lance returned to his spot behind the counter and continued admiring Keith from a distance. 

After a few minutes of silence, Lance decided to break it.

"Hey, you are a musician, right?"

"Yeah, isn't that obvious?"

"Can you play the guitar for me?"

"Wha--"

That question caught Keith off-guard. 

"Why?"

"Why not? I wanna hear you play. You always being that guitar and never play at all."

"But why should I?"

"I'll give you free lattes for a month."

"Make that two and we have a deal."

"Okay."

"What song do you want me to play?"

"You know the song 'Lucky'? By Jason Mraz?"

"Uh yeah, I can play that." 

"Okay then," Lance leaned over the counter, eagerly waiting for Keith to play. 

Keith took out his guitar and positioned it, took a deep breath and started playing. 

"Do you hear me, talking to you~," a sweet voice sang, making Keith's head snap up from the chords. 

"Across the waters, across the deep blue ocean~. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying~." Lance smiled warmly at him, a light but visible blush on his face.

"Boy I hear you, in my dreams~. I feel your whisper, across the sea~," Keith continued, shocking Lance. 

Lance soon broke out of the trance and smiled wider, his blush deepening.

"I keep you with me, in my heart~. You make it easier when life gets hard~," Keith blushed, staring at Lance in the eye. 

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend~. Lucky to have been where I have been~. Lucky to be coming home again~," the two synchronised beautifully. 

Eventually, they got more comfortable, Keith started tapping his foot on the ground to follow the beat and Lance started dancing around the room. Both looked at each other, mesmorized by each other's actions.

Halfway through the song, Lance took Keith and started dancing with him, Keith still strumming the guitar. Lance swayed him around the room, occasionally spinning him for fun. 

Soon, the song ended with Lance dipping Keith. They both panted lightly, getting lost in each other's eyes. 

Then, they started leaning in, locking their lips together.  
In shock, both of them pulled away, apologising to each other, then laughing it off. 

"Your smile, it's pretty."

"Thanks," Keith blushed, never receiving a compliment before.

Soon, they returned to the table where Keith sat. 

"A-About the kiss," Lance started, darting his eyes away from Keith's. 

"Hm?" He replied, keeping his guitar in its case.

"Can we do it again?"

Startled, he almost dropped his guitar.

"I-I mean, if you want to of course!!! Ah I'm sorry, that was a stupid question to ask--"

Keith cut him off with another kiss. 

"It's ok," Keith smiled at Lance, his hands still holding onto Lance's cheeks.

Lance's face heated up again as he tried to cover it.  
But alas, Keith had to return home or else his brother, Shiro, will worry. 

But before he went, Keith placed something in Lance's hands, smiled at him one last time before leaving.

Curious, he looked at what Keith gave to him. It was a crumpled piece of paper and in it, was Keith's phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^! Please leave feedback if you are free.


End file.
